Out of the Bloo
by TRikiD
Summary: Bloo has been having horrible nightmares for many weeks, and everything he and his friends try can't seem to stop them. After seeking different help, Bloo realizes he must delve deeper into his own psyche to find and destroy the problem. What will he find and will he survive the twisted horrors of his own mind?


Out of the Bloo

Chapter 1 - Another Nightmare

 _Sprinting down the disorienting halls, he tried to escape the horrible monster behind him._

 _"_ _Someone! Anyone! Help me, please!" Even as he ran through halls populated with friends he knew, a lifeless and grey aura kept them from noticing he was there at all. It was like he wasn't even there._

 _"_ _Wilt! Coco! Eduardo!" Some of his closest friends didn't pay him any mind as well, as they all just stood lifeless at the end of the hall. And in front of them was his best friend. "MAC!"_

 _The said young boy seemed to be the only one to notice him, staring him directly in the eyes with emotionless orbs. And neither he nor the rest of the friends ever moved or said anything, as he was cornered and caught._

 _The monster effortlessly towered over him, his fangs clacking together and dripping with blood, licking his chops and his blue human-like eyes staring down at him. He smiled, flesh torn as his lips stretched beyond his cheeks, creating a smeared red smile all around his teeth._

 _All he could see was his huge smile and white face, before the monster growled and sank his teeth into his neck. He thrashed and cried out, but there was no hope of escape as the monster started throwing him around like a chew toy, causing his entire body to tear and shred like rubber._

 _Blue flesh, red guts and rustic blood was thrown everywhere, staining the walls and floor. But it all phased right through the ghostly images of his friends, as neither one reacted in the slightest to the gore before them._

 _"_ _Anyone seen Bloo?" Mac asked the other friends, his expression shifting from lifeless to worried. Wilt, Coco and Eduardo all shrugged and shook their heads._

* * *

"Bloo! Bloo, I'm sorry but you need ta wake up!" Wilt whisper-shouted while frantically shaking the said little blob, who was crying and whimpering in his sleep.

He accidentally awoke Coco and Eduardo in the middle of the night, too, and the three of them were greatly concerned for their friend's subconscious tantrum.

"Con que esta sonando?" Eduardo whimpered, trying not to imagine what horrible nightmares could be going through Bloo's head.

"Coco…coco co coco co?" Coco quietly suggested.

"I don't know what it is, but it's definitely not good. We've gotta help him," Wilt pointed out firmly, shaking Bloo harder than ever, "Bloo, c'mon! Come back to us, Buddy!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Bloo shouted at the top of his lungs and threw the blanket off, sitting up and panting rapidly. He glanced around and realized he was still in his bed at Foster's; he then turned towards his roommates and revealed his bloodshot eyes and tear-stained face.

"Are you ok?" Wilt questioned softly, but he was quickly answered with a tight hug when Bloo suddenly lunged and him, tightly embracing his tall friend and crying into his chest. Wilt couldn't possibly imagine what Bloo just witnessed, but he knew he was never this soft and decided now was not the best time, and instead hugged back to comfort the sobbing blob.

"What do you think it was this time?" Eduardo whispered to Coco.

"Coco co. Co coco co co?" Coco asked with a cocked brow.

"I think it es the seventh this semana."

"Coco?"

"Si. Primero, there was the solitary pesadilla, then the starving pesadilla, and the murder pesadilla…"

"Co coco co _coco co co_."

"That was the worst one," Eduardo whimpered and quivered like a puppy, "I-I almost get p-pesadilla after hearing that one."

"Not helping, guys," Wilt cut in flatly.

"B-but…they're right, W-W-Wilt," Bloo sniffled, "These n-n-nightmare w-won't stop!"

"Well, what do we do?" Eduardo asked with worry.

"We'll get some help in the morning," Wilt replied and tried to put Bloo back in bed, but the blob wouldn't let go.

"No, please! I can't go back to sleep!"

"Do you…want me to sleep with you?" Bloo gasped and blushed deeply at Wilt's offer, but he knew he wasn't going back to sleep any time soon…not alone, at least. Blushing even more, Bloo closed his eyes and meekly nodded.

Wilt smiled sincerely and scooped Bloo up while getting into the bottom bunk bed, kicking off his shoes and getting comfortable with Bloo held close.

"You gonna be ok?" Wilt questioned softly.

"Y-yeah…just don't go to sleep," Bloo asserted himself when he realized how vulnerable he sounded, but his expression eventually softened, "Please?"

Wilt smiled again and nodded, moving his arm to allow Bloo to cuddle against his side. Eduardo and Coco went back to bed as well after wishing their little friend better dreams. Bloo hoped their biddings would help, but he was still felt very paranoid. He knew he couldn't control what kind of nightmares he has, and he never has been ever since they started a few weeks ago.

As more and more of memories of old nightmares came back, Bloo constantly shook his head to ignore them and didn't even realize he was clenching to Wilt. But when the said tall imaginary friend felt the little blob get closer, he felt his fear as he trembled against him.

Wilt wished he knew what Bloo was going through so that he could help, but all he could do for now was be there for him…even if it meant being his personal teddy bear.

* * *

 **What a dream, huh? Poor Bloo. What could be the cause of these nightmares, and what will Bloo have to do to make them end?**

 **We shall soon find out.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
